


Marble and ice

by Ilonka



Category: BlackFrost - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilonka/pseuds/Ilonka





	

Jealousy and insanity burned him.

He wanted to punish the men she cared, especially the hawk. He took her to the other dimension, to the exquisitely lush castle, where even Thanos could not find them. He tore away her hated arrow necklace and locked her in the opulent prison.  
But he couldn´t stop her to hate him.


End file.
